A Meiji Murder
by Kitsanken
Summary: REVISED & REPOSTED: Kenshin joins Saito in his quest to uphold the law of the era as an officer in the Keishichou, the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Can Kenshin maintain his nonkilling vow and still solve the gruesome murders plaguing the Meiji Er
1. Author's Note

Author's Note 

Recently I have found myself rereading all my earlier posted fics and I've been finding something lacking in them.  After some thought I've decided that what I wasn't pleased with was mostly the length of the chapters…or rather lack there of.

So as an effort to improve my writing, I've decided to revise my fics, starting with "A Meiji Murder".  As I revise the chapters, I'll repost them to FFn and also to my website, Chiruken's Palace (chiruken.tripod.com).

Each chapter is going to go through some drastic changes…in fact several of the chapters are going to be combined to make longer, more meaningful chapters.  Added to this I've also been adding to the story itself in each chapter as well.

I made the decision to revise based on reading over past reviews and comments.  Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed "A Meiji Murder" and all my other fics.  I've noticed that many of the comments are based on the length of the chapters.  As such, I've decided to take everyone's advice and attempt to lengthen them.  Again, I appreciate the constructive criticism and hope that I'll be able to improve my writing skills through all the wonderful reviews I've been receiving since I first began posting to FFn last year.

As such I'll be removing the original posting within a few days and reposting "A Meiji Murder" slowly as each chapter is newly finished.  I'm hoping that by doing so I'll be able to spark my "muses" into returning to this fic and helping me to actually finish it now that I've found most of my notes again.

Though the general content of each chapter will be essentially the same, please note that major revisions have been made and many of the chapters will have additions made to them.

Again, thanks bunchies everyone who's read and reviewed…see?  I WAS listening!  I hope you'll enjoy the new and, hopefully improved, version of "A Meiji Murder".

Please stayed tuned, the new version will be out within a day or two.

^_~

Chiruken

March 24, 2003 


	2. Prologue

**_Revised March 24, 2003._**

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

A Meiji Murder 

by Chiruken

**Prologue**

_~1880~_

I lean back against the support post of the **engawa**, one knee tucked up against my chest in comfortable repose and, with a soft, contented sigh, direct my gaze upwards towards the darkened sky, feeling as I do so a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, curving my lips upwards as I enjoy the early spring nightfall.  I can't help but think what a beautiful evening it is…so quiet, so peaceful.  I think every star is shining with uncommon brilliance in the dark sky, rivaling the moon's silver light, brightening the velvet black expanse of the sky and casting a hoary glow over the **doujou's** yard.  I lift my cup, tearing my gaze from the dazzling display of light in the sky and swirl the contents gingerly, watching the warm green liquid as it eddies in the small container, sloshing fragrant green tea precariously close to the rim before lifting it to my lips to sip slowly, indulgently, of the aromatic fluid, my eyes moving casually over the yard before finally resting on a corner by the far wall.  I study the area with a thoughtful frown.  I really should make the garden bigger this year.  Maybe I'll do that tomorrow morning, after I'm finished with the day's laundry.

I glance at my silent companion and smile, lowering my cup slowly and setting it aside.  She's very engrossed in what she's reading this evening.  I take the opportunity to study her unobserved for a moment, taking in her profile, watching as a stray strand of her midnight locks drift on a slight breeze across her cheek, catching on her lips before she absently brushes it aside, tucking it behind the delicate shell of her ear again.  A little frown of concentration is puckering her brows and a slight pout is turning down the corners of her lips.  Idly I wonder if she has enough light to read by.  I stand slowly and she looks up, away from the newspaper she's studying, her beautiful sapphire blue eyes questioning me silently.  "I'll get a lamp, that I will."  I answer the unspoken question softly before moving across the engawa to the closed **shouji**.

She smiles up at me with a warm expression, and nods, the moonlight bathing her features with soft silver light, casting her face in half shadows, blue eyes dark and mysterious…bewitching…causing my thoughts to temporarily shut down as I silently think that it creates a breathtaking picture…one I can't help but admire.  I'm thankful for the poor lighting as it helps to hide my expression, as well as the slight flush of embarrassment my thoughts bring.  "Thank you, Kenshin."  Her sweet voice is hushed in the quiet of the clear night, the soft tones melodic and enchanting.  I clear my throat silently as I nod in return and hurry inside, uncomfortable with the odd turn my thoughts are taking.  I'm not certain what it is about the fresh spring night, but it seems to be the perfect compliment to Kaoru's open personality, and that seems to draw me to her more than ever before.  I shake my head with a rueful smile and hurriedly set about my chosen task.  I don't want to keep her waiting.  A lamp may be a small thing, but it's something that I can do for her to make her more comfortable.  I glance over my shoulder and see her shiver in the early spring breeze.  She'll catch a chill if she sits outside too long in only her thin cotton **yukata**.  I set the lamp aside and hurry down the hall to my room, steps light and silent.  A quick search of my room and I grin triumphantly as I hold up my **haori**, quickly shaking it out before hurrying back to where I left the lamp.  Snapping my fingers in sudden realization I head to the kitchen in search of matches.

A few minutes later, I return to the engawa and kneel beside Kaoru, and striking a match I carefully light the lamp, setting the lit lantern on the boards close to her.  "It's still cool, **Kaoru-dono**, that it is."  I murmur softly as I stand behind her and gently place the haori around her shoulders before sitting beside her again.

She smiles up at me, lips curved upwards into a sweet smile as she pulls the edges of the haori closed tighter against the rising chill breeze.  "Have you read today's newspaper yet?"  I shake my head slowly and pour more of the cooling tea for myself.  "It seems another government official was murdered last night.  How many is this now?  Three murders?"

"Four actually.  I wonder if they're connected to each other, that I do."  I raise my cup and sip thoughtfully in silence for a moment before lowering it again.  "Do they have any idea who may be committing these murders?"  I turn slowly to face her more fully, waiting patiently for her reply as she sets her cup aside as well.

She shakes her head slowly, pretty features drawn down into another frown.  "None at all.  It's a real mystery."  She lifts the newspaper again and points to the article she'd been reading.  "No one seems to know why they were murdered either."

That bit of information gives me momentary pause.  With no known motive, it will be rather difficult indeed for the police to solve these crimes.  "Hmm…Random acts of violence perhaps?  Or is there more to it?"  I shrug and raise my cup again.  "It's a shame that people have to die like this, that it is.  The **Meiji Era** is supposed to be safe and peaceful for everyone."  I sigh and shake my head sadly.  "It truly is a shame."

**To Be Continued…**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

**_Definitions:_**

**doujou's:  **place for practice or tournament [martial arts]

**yukata:  **informal summer kimono

**haori:  **short jacket worn over kimono

**engawa:  **veranda

**Kaoru-dono:  **Miss Kaoru, archaic formal term of address, now obsolete****

**Meiji Era:  **1868-1912****


	3. Chapter 1

**_Revised March 24, 2003._**

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**A Meiji Murder**

by Chiruken

Chapter 1 

_~1880~_

I blink sweat out of my eyes as I lift the hoe and bring it down forcefully, turning the packed dirt and exposing the black, fertile soil underneath.  It's hard work, but well worth it, I think.  A larger garden means more vegetables to harvest and maybe even enough left over to sell at the market in the fall.  Every little bit helps, especially now.  Yahiko's a growing boy and his appetite reflects on this.  At thirteen, he's already showing signs of the growth spurts of a teenager.  I lean against the hoe and grin, pushing my hair out of my eyes and swipe my forearm across my face.  I think he's going to be tall, like Sanosuke.  This morning I noticed his clothes aren't fitting quite as well as they used to and I think he's already reached my own height.  It just proves that proper nourishment is needed for a growing boy.  I'm happy to see his early years of hardship haven't left lasting negative physical effects.

As much as I'd like to take a break, I know that if I do I'll never get the garden prepared before Kaoru returns home from teaching.  Nodding decisively, I raise the hoe again, continuing in my labor.  If I hurry, I can have the garden ready for planting by tomorrow.  I wonder if I should try growing new types of vegetables or just plant more of what we had last year.  **Daikon** grows especially well here, as does **nasubi**.  I'd like to try growing **ninjin** and maybe extra **imo**.  I shake my head with a grin.  Since Kaoru seems to be especially fond of the imo, I think I'll plant more of that this year.  A little indulging of preferences couldn't hurt.

I pause in mid-swing, my eyes narrowing as I sense the approach of a familiar **ki**.  I lower the hoe and slowly turn to face the front gate, frowning in concentration, and raise a hand to shield my eyes from the brightness of the midmorning sun.  My frown deepens to a scowl as I recognize to whom the familiar ki belongs.  I drop my arm to my side, my hand clenching into a tight first and, schooling my features into a carefully neutral expression, I watch as a moment later a shadow falls over the threshold of the front gate and a tall, uniformed man steps through.  I tighten my grip on the hoe until my fingers ache, but wait to see what he'll do first, rather than making the first move.  It's times like this that I wish I didn't leave my **sakabatou** in my room while I do the daily household chores.  Facing this man unarmed isn't wise, that it is not.  He pauses just inside the gate, folding his arms over his chest, and smirks at me in that infuriating and arrogant way of his.  "**Battousai**, hard at work I see."

"What do you want, Saito?"  Saito Hajime, formerly known as the captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi, now known as Assistant Inspector Fujita Goro of the **Keishichou**.  He's one of the last people I want to see today…or any other day, for that matter.  **Kami-sama** but I can't like this man.

I tense as he walks towards me, but relax my stance slowly when he makes no move to draw the **katana** at his side.  "Where is the **tanuki** girl?  Out working again to put food on the table I presume."  I frown in annoyance at his disparaging tone, but hold back an angry retort.  Resorting to trading insults with Saito Hajime is a waste of time.  It's better to wait for him to get to the point.  The sooner he leaves the sooner I can get back to my garden.  "And the boy?  Is he out washing dishes at the Akabeko earning a living to aid in the upkeep of this household?"  

As usual, his tone is irritating enough, but the words themselves are almost enough for me to wish fervently for my sakabatou.  "Do you have a point or are you just drumming up wasteful words?  I don't have time for this, so get on with it."  Exerting extraordinary self-control I attempt to keep my tone civil.

"Very well."  He swiftly closes the distance.  I frown up at him warily as he stops before me, eyes narrowed against the brightness of the sun at his back.  Without warning he raises his hand and pokes a finger into my chest.  "You should be ashamed of yourself, Battousai, for allowing women and children to support you."

I slap his hand away and glare up at him, feeling my temper rise.  _So much for remaining civil in the face of my adversary_, I think ruefully.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

His smirk and amused gaze give me fair warning that I should have just told him to leave.  "You play the part of **shufu** and the **jou-chan** acts as **shujin**.  Don't you have things reversed?"

_Of all the presumptuous_…I grit my teeth as my temper flares and attempt once again to remain calm in the face of his insulting manner and innuendos.  "The arrangements between **Kaoru-dono** and myself aren't any of your business, Saito.  Go away.  I have things to do."

"You are content with this dishonor?"  I grit my teeth and grip the hoe tighter.  _So help me…if he doesn't take the hint and drop this, I'll show him just what a hoe can do!  _ "When are you going to be a man and lighten **Kaoru-chan's** burden?  It can't be easy for her to bear all the responsibilities of supporting this **doujou** and freeloaders like yourself and the **tori atama**."

"**Damare-yo**!"  It comes out as a low, furious growl as I point to the gate with my free hand...the other is gripping the gardening implement tight enough my fingers hurt and my knuckles whiten.  "Get out.  Go bother someone else."

"When you're ready to regain your honor come see me and we'll continue this discussion in my office."  He turns on his heel and strides away.  "If you're so inclined at that time, we will then discuss the terms of your employment."

"Employment?"  I stare at his back in bewilderment with a frown of uncertainty.  "Wait a minute, Saito.  What are you talking about?  What employment?"

He steps through the gate and glances over his shoulder with a condescending smirk.  "Your employment in the Keishichou, **ahou**."

He strides away leaving me staring after him in wide-eyed shock, utterly speechless.  I close my mouth with a snap and turn back to my garden.  Saito's sense of humor, on the rare occasions that it surfaces, can only be described as ridiculous.  Work in the Keishichou…right.  Like that would ever happen.  I honestly can't see the police commissioner wanting someone with my past working for him.

*******

I sit back on my heels to study the floor I just polished as I place my hands in the small of my back and stretch the kink out of my cramped muscles with a soft groan.  It looks good…but I think I missed a spot.  I sigh as my thoughts turn to the unpleasant visit from my old adversary from the **Bakumatsu**.  In a way, Saito was right yesterday.  Kaoru _does_ work very hard to maintain this household.  Sure, I do the cooking, cleaning and washing, but in comparison, it really isn't a lot.  The garden and extra vegetables I sell at the market really doesn't bring in much of a monetary supplement to Kaoru's income from teaching.  I wish I could help more, but the sorry truth is I have no skills beyond the obsolete ones I acquired during the Bakumatsu and I hope I never have to use them ever again.

I lean forward and polish the spot that appeared a little duller than the rest of the floor enthusiastically, a slight smile tugging at the corners of my lips.  I find an odd enjoyment in the daily cleaning of the doujou that most men of my past acquaintance would find more than a little disturbing.  The skills of a **hitokiri** never included washing laundry and polishing floors.  I sit back and frown down at the shining boards.  No, a hitokiri's skills were definitely very different from those of a rurouni.  I sigh and bend to the task of cleaning again.  The skills of a hitokiri shouldn't be needed in the Meiji Era.  That was the whole purpose behind the revolution…to end the necessity for violence and needless death.  Still, things haven't quite worked out the way I envisioned them to all those years ago.  Of course, not everyone fought for the same reasons, but it still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth when I think of how the government I helped to bring into power is becoming just as corrupt as the one we replaced.

I sigh and shake my head sadly, rubbing the cloth over the floor a little more vigorously.  There isn't much I can do about it now.  What's done is done and that is the way of it.  For the most part the people seem to be content and I suppose that's the most important thing.  I did what I did during the revolution to ensure the people's happiness and so the weak could live their lives in peace.  It is my belief that at least something turned out the way I hoped.  I have to believe that or all the lives I took…all the suffering I caused…would be for nothing.

I sit back and survey my work again and nod in satisfaction, forcefully pushing the negative thoughts and unwanted memories away, pointedly refusing to fall into the old habits of guilt-ridden self-condemnation that I had before meeting Kaoru again.   That should do it I think.  I stand slowly, gathering my cleaning supplies, and head for the open **fusuma**leading into the other room where I quickly finish the dusting.  It occurs to me that this should have been done last night by Yahiko as part of his training, but I don't suppose it'll hurt anything if I do it for him just this once.  I can't help but wonder if Saito was serious yesterday.  It doesn't really make sense, but then again I can't see him saying something like that for no reason.  Insults aside, I think Saito meant what he said about me working in the Keishichou**.**

A short while later I slide the shouji open and step through, pausing on the engawa to stare at the place I now call home.  Three years ago I came to this place, not intending to stay longer than necessary to help Kaoru make the necessary repairs to the doujou caused by neglect and Gohei's attack while she worked to recover from the damage done to her doujou's reputation.  I didn't expect to find such peace and acceptance as I did.  I owe it to her to do all I can to help her keep her home and hopefully someday restore her school to its previous ranking amongst the other doujou's of Tokyo.

There is much I want to do for Kaoru and very little that I can accomplish as I am now.  I sigh and shake my head at my foolishness.  This doujou is my home for now, but fundamentally, I am still a **rurouni** and I never know when I'll have to leave again.  It serves no purpose to allow myself to become too attached when we may have to part ways forever.  I wince at how cold the thoughts seem in my own mind as I step off the engawa and briskly cross the yard to the bathhouse.  I shake my head with a slight grimace.  It's unfortunate that the logic is true, but my feelings contradict my resolve.  I have found happiness here with Kaoru and somehow I just know I'll never be able to move on as things now stand.  I may as well admit it to myself if to no one else…I don't want to leave again to take up the life of rurouni.  Here, I have a home and friends…almost a… _family?_…in Kaoru and Yahiko.  Yes…a family…_my_ family.  I can't remember my family from before I met Hiko…before the slave traders…but I remember the feeling of acceptance and love that I felt with them.  I smile and look up at the clear blue sky.  It has been a long time, but I remember what it feels like to be a part of a family.  But if I don't hurry, my _family_ won't be very pleased with me…I still have the bathhouse to clean before I begin preparations for dinner.  I pause before entering the bathhouse and check the position of the sun again.  If I hurry, I'll be able to drain and refill the **furo** with enough time to reheat the water.  A warm furo would be appreciated after a long and hard day's work, I think.  I know I'd enjoy it, so I'm certain Kaoru would, too.

I glance at the dwindling woodpile with a grimace of distaste.  I really hate chopping wood, the rhythmic swing of the ax much too similar to the rise and fall of a katana and not nearly mentally stimulating enough to keep my mind from turning to the memories I carry of the nights I spent in Kyoto during the revolution and the lives I took while there…I shake my head sharply, silently berating myself for falling into the old trap yet again.  Someone has to do it and it may as well be me.  When I'm done in the bathhouse, I'll get it over with before beginning preparations for dinner.  At least that way it'll be done for a few days.

I wonder if Sanosuke will be joining us for dinner tonight.  I had better prepare enough just in case.  It wouldn't do to not be prepared and end up with not enough to feed everyone.  Maybe I can convince him to help me with some repairs tomorrow…that is if he isn't busy gambling again.  I frown and shake my head slowly.  I can't approve of his habits, but I suppose it's better than working as a fighter-for-hire.

*******

"**Oi**, Kenshin…Where's the hammer?"  I sigh, rolling my eyes in exasperation, and peer over the edge of the roof to frown down at my friend.

I push my hair out of my eyes in mild irritation and gesture at the ground.  "It's beside you, Sano, that it is."  It seems that after Sanosuke left the doujou after dinner last night he enjoyed the company of a jug of **sake**.  I survey his pale countenance, disheveled clothing and red-rimmed eyes with a studiously blank expression.  I think it was _several_ jugs of sake actually.  Why Sanosuke feels it necessary to drink so much is beyond me, but if he enjoys it, I suppose that's the important thing.

"Oh."  He bends to retrieve the hammer, clutching his head with a loud groan, staggering slightly and slumping against the wall of the bathhouse.

I raise a skeptical eyebrow before schooling my features into an expression of concern.  "Sano, are you all right?"  I drop down beside him lightly and frown up at him in anxious concern.  "Maybe you should sit down for a while."  I offer helpfully, fully expecting him to agree with my assessment of his current level of health.  If Sagara Sanosuke's anything, it's predictable.

He starts to shake his head, and then stops with another loud groan.  "Yeah…maybe I should."  My lips curve upwards into a knowing smile as he leans against the bathhouse wall again and slowly slides down until he's sitting with his back propped against it.  "Damn **futsukayoi****…**knew I should've slept a little longer…"

I crouch in front of him and purse my lips thoughtfully.  "Maybe you shouldn't drink as much."  I point out reasonably.

He grins weakly and shrugs.  "You could be right.  But it was fun at the time."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes.  My last experience with a similar ailment taught me a valuable lesson in moderation.  It's too bad he hasn't learned a similar lesson.  "I imagine it was."  I shake my head slowly and move to stand.  "Well…you just sit here for a while, Sano, and when you're feeling better you can help me with the roof, all right?"

"Sure.  I don't s'pose you could get me some water, could you?"  I sigh inwardly but nod all the same.  Sanosuke's 'help' usually ends up with more work for me.  I should've remembered that yesterday before I asked for his assistance.  Oh well…no point grumbling about it now.

After giving Sanosuke his water, I climb back onto the roof.  Most of these tiles need replacing.  Patching isn't going to do much longer.  If the tiles aren't replaced before the rainy season, the roof will be no better than a sieve.  I sigh dejectedly.  New tiles don't come free and as things are now there's barely enough money for food, never mind extra expenses.  I glare over the edge of the roof at my friend.  He isn't helping the situation either.  I shake my head and return my attention to the task at hand.  It's ultimately Kaoru's decision, not mine.  If she wanted him gone, she'd have said so long ago.  I grin at the thought and shake my head at the unlikelihood of that happening.  He's also a part of my new family…the delinquent younger brother.  I chuckle under my breath at the oddity of my adopted family.

I sober, frowning at the hammer and then at the roof.  Something must be done about this.  Kaoru deserves so much more than hard work and no rewards.  It is time, I think, to seriously consider what Saito said two days ago.  If he was serious, then maybe this is a way that I can help Kaoru.  She's done so much for me over the last three years and now it's time for me to do for her.

I nod decisively and raise the hammer.  Tomorrow morning, after Kaoru and Yahiko leave for the day, I'll go to see Saito.  I think it would be best to keep my plans to myself for the time being.  Kaoru doesn't like Saito…for good reason, I suppose…and she'll stubbornly reject any explanations I may offer.  Besides, I want to learn more of the arrangements he has in mind before committing myself to any course of action.  It wouldn't do to find out after the fact that his expectations include something beyond my ability to provide.

I certainly hope this works out.  If it doesn't I may have to seriously consider finding employment in a trade that I can learn.  I frown thoughtfully as I secure another tile in place.  Perhaps the skills I gained as an apothecary could come to some use.  It's unlikely, though.  With the opening of our borders to the rest of the world, Japan is being introduced to new and highly effective western medicine.  Once again, my skills are obsolete.  I shrug with a rueful grin.  At least I still know how to use a hammer.

"Sano…Are you feeling better yet?  I could use your help now."  I wait, but there's no reply.  "Sano?"  I peer over the edge and scowl in annoyance.  He's asleep…I should've known.  So much for getting some much needed help.  I resist the urge to drop the hammer on top of his head and bite back a few choice words, the least of which questioning his ambition in life.

*******

        I lean against the wall and try to ignore the curious stares being sent my way.  I'd like to think it's my sakabatou worn at my side in the **bukezuri** that's attracting so much attention, and it may actually be part of it.  Unfortunately, I'm beginning to suspect it's actually my appearance that's causing these officers to gawk.  I just knew I should've worn my new **gi** and **hakama**.  The gi I'm currently wearing has been patched and sewn so many times it's difficult to discern where the original material ends and the repairs begin.  I grimace inwardly.  It's also so faded from years of use and uncountable washings that the initial red colour is now more like pink.  Added to my height…or rather lack there of…I probably resemble a vagrant woman with a katana.  Not exactly the image I was striving for.

I glance out of the corner of my eyes at some of the men pausing to openly stare at me.  I swallow and try to appear as uninterested as humanly possible.  I hope Saito hurries up and lets me into his office soon…before someone does something regrettable, preferably.  I look towards the clock for what seems like the hundredth time and suppress a sigh of boredom.  I've been standing here for close to an hour and except for the embarrassing interest being directed towards me by some of the officers passing by, nothing interesting has been going on.  Saito had better have a good excuse for keeping me waiting like this.

The door opens beside me and an officer steps out, a grim expression tightening his blunt features.  Whatever he was discussing with Saito obviously didn't have favorable results.  He glances my way and halts abruptly, staring rudely.  I smile innocently and try to appear casual, silently praying he doesn't do something that will humiliate me further.  "What're you doin'?"  I'm almost relieved to hear the belligerence in his tone.

I smile cheerfully up at him.  "I am waiting to see Inspector Fujita, that I am."  That was another surprise for me.  It wasn't until I saw the new title on his office door that I found out that Saito had been promoted from Assistant Inspector to Inspector in the Keishichou.

His scowl deepens as he takes a step towards me, obviously intending to intimidate me.  "Don't you know it's illegal to carry a katana by Meiji law?"

I school my features into typical rurouni innocence and look up at him with wide eyes.  "It is?"  I hope Saito comes out soon.  This could become…unpleasant.  I try one last time to avert the inevitable confrontation swiftly approaching.  "Is Inspector Fujita available to see…"

"Himura…Get in here."  I grit my teeth in irritation at his imperious tone, but I hurry inside all the same, thankful for the timely intervention even if he was using that annoying tone of superiority.  "Close the door."  I do as he says, resisting the urge to slam it.  "Well, Battousai, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

I wrinkle my nose in distaste as my senses are assailed by the scent of stale tobacco smoke.  He really ought to air out his office once in a while.  "You know why I'm here, Saito."  When he smirks at me I cringe inwardly and shake my head slowly.  I'm beginning to think it was a mistake to come here.

"Hmm…" He leans back in his chair and presses his hands together, lightly resting his chin against the tips of his fingers.  "I see.  So you're finally ready to face up to your responsibilities.  How does the tanuki girl feel about your decision?"

"I haven't spoken to Kaoru-dono yet, that I have not."  I tuck my hands inside my sleeves, hiding the clenching and unclenching of my fists, and force my tone to remain neutral.  "I haven't decided anything, Saito.  I need more details before I do."

"Details, huh?"  He smirks, again, and reaches inside his uniform jacket, withdrawing a package of cigarettes and matches.  "So…what do you want to know, Battousai?"

I fold my arms over my chest and regard him steadily.  "What, exactly, are you asking me to do?"

I wait as he slowly lights the cigarette, inhaling deeply and slowly exhaling.  "It's a position that would allow you to use the skills you honed during the revolution."  My eyes narrow in annoyance and I turn on my heel, striding for the door.  "Where are you going?"

"Don't waste my time, Saito.  I actually thought you were serious the other day.  The skills of a hitokiri have no place in the Keishichou."

"Ahou."  I halt with my hand on the latch but don't turn to face him immediately.  "You jump to conclusions like a toad changes lily pads.  Sit down, Battousai, and listen for once."  I turn slowly and reluctantly take the chair he's pointing at.

I draw in a shallow breath, trying to not choke on the cloying cigarette smoke drifting my way.  "All right, Saito, I'm listening."

"There are certain skills you honed during the Bakumatsu…" He quickly holds up a hand, staying my movement as I move to stand, my expression tightening with anger.  "Your ability to remain unseen when your enemies are looking directly at you; your ability to blend into a crowd at will; your ability to judge your opponents, accurately reading their weaknesses…do you begin to understand?  Deductive reasoning.  Familiarity with death.  An individual with your experience is ideally suited to the position of Assistant Inspector."

I'm momentarily stunned speechless.  "Assistant…Inspector?"  I ask slowly as I recover my ability to speak.  He nods and draws on his cigarette deeply.  I frown thoughtfully.  "What would my duties include?"

He exhales towards the ceiling, the smoke forming a blue haze around his head.  "You would be assisting me during investigations, preparing reports and allocating duties to the junior and senior officers in our division."

I look down at the floor, lips pursed as my mind races with the possibilities, then back up at him.  "No killing?"  He smirks and shakes his head.  "What are the hours I should expect?"

"Be prepared to be available at any time.  Your regular shift will be nights starting at six."  I nod slowly and open my mouth for another question.  "Seven **en** a week.  Is that acceptable?"

I do some quick calculations and come up well short of the pay I received during the revolution.  I sigh inwardly, reminding myself that I can't very well expect the pay of a hired killer when acting as an officer of the law.  "When do I start?"

**To Be Continued…**

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**_Definitions:_**

**daikon:**  large white winter radish

**nasubi: ** eggplant

**ninjin:**  carrots

**imo:**  sweet potato

**ki**:  1. spirit; soul. 2. feeling. 3. intention; inclination. [Life force]

**sakabatou**:  reverse-blade sword

**Battousai: **  nickname roughly meaning 'sword-drawer'

**kami-sama: ** God

**katana:**  Japanese sword

**tanuki: ** raccoon-like animal indigenous to Japan

**shufu: ** housewife

**jou-chan: ** missy

**shujin: ** 1. husband. 2. owner. 3. master; mistress

**Kaoru-dono: ** Mistress Kaoru

**Kaoru-chan:  ** little Kaoru [-chan:  (used after a person's given name to express intimacy and affection; also used as a diminutive for children and pets)…can be used as an insulting form of address

**doujou:  **place for practice or tournament [martial arts]

**tori atama:**  rooster head (?chicken head?)(?bird brain?)

**damare-yo: ** shut up

**Keishichou:**  Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, formed in 1874

**ahou: ** moron

**Bakumatsu: ** revolution that ended the Tokugawa Shogunate

**hitokiri: ** assassin; literally people cutter

**fusuma:**  sliding door of paper on wood frame

**rurouni:**  wandering ronin 

**ronin:  **masterless samurai

**samurai:**  Japanese warrior

**furo:**  Japanese bath or bath tub

**oi:  ** hey

**sake:**  1. Japanese rice wine. 2. alcoholic drink

**futsukayoi:**  hangover

**bukezuri:**  the warrior method of wearing the **katana** through the layers of the **obi** at the left hip, edge up

**katana:**  Japanese sword

**obi: ** kimono sash

**gi:**  tunic type top (short kimono)

**hakama: ** traditional men's trousers resembling culottes

**en:  **yen; Japanese money

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*NOTE:  Added 12:31 am November 28, 2002  Very early morning!  (Or late night, depending on how you view it.)  Please excuse typos…

**__**

Okay…shouji vs fusuma:  Fusuma are sliding doors between rooms or on closets.  Shouji is a sliding screen that acts as a door to a room, usually to the engawa or as a window covering.  I found this information in "The Anime Companion" by Gilles Poitras.

Okay…Rurouni:  What the heck is it anyway?  The term "rurouni" cannot be found in any dictionary.  Watsuki Nobuhiro, in his wisdom, created the word by accident.  It was intended to mean Wandering Ronin but the kanji created something else…Wandering Guest.

Okay…Ronin:  True or False?:  Kenshin is not samurai.  In the OAVs (The Memory Arc) he states plainly that his father was a farmer.  The title "samurai" is inherited and comes from the warrior class.  (Please don't quibble this.  I'm oversimplifying.)  Kenshin never was and never will be a samurai (unless he were to be adopted by one, but lets not go there, 'k?).  He's a great swordsman, but not samurai.

I apologize for any confusion I may have created by oversimplifying my definitions.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanks Jason for the corrections on the definitions in the last chapter…sometimes a dictionary just doesn't give the whole picture.


	4. Chapter 2

**_Revised June 14, 2993_**

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**A Meiji Murder**

by Chiruken

Chapter 2 

_~1880~_

I have half an hour to decide how to tell Kaoru about my sudden entrance into a profession in law enforcement.  I don't know how to even bring up the subject in an inoffensive way.  I look away from my bowl of rice and watch her carefully.  She's already in a foul mood this morning it seems.  No matter what I say, it's probably going to result with me on the painful end of a **bokken**.  Kami-sama, how do I get myself into these messes?  "Um…Kaoru-dono…" I begin hesitantly then allow the words to trail off as my mind draws a blank.  I can't think of a suitable way to broach this sensitive subject.

"What is it, Kenshin?"  She pauses with her **hashi** raised partway to her mouth, sapphire blue eyes intent on my own, curiosity and a hit of worry revealed in their depths.

"I'll be starting a…um…job this evening, that I will."  I groan inwardly.  Nothing quite like just blurting it out, Himura.  Smooth, real smooth.

"I beg your pardon?  Did you just say you're starting a job tonight?"  I nod slowly and offer her a bright smile, my usual cheerful rurouni standby.  "Why didn't you tell me you were looking for a job?  What'll you be doing then?  And why are you working at night?"  Her eyes widen and her hashiclatter onto the floor.  "**Masaka**!  Kenshin, you can't!  Think of all those years as a rurouni…think of all the regrets!  Please, Kenshin, don't go back to being an assassin!"

"An…assassin?"  I feel my eyes go round in amazement.  "Is that what you believe?  You think I'm returning to the life of…hitokiri?"  I never would have thought she'd assume something like that.

"Well aren't you?  That is what you were trying to say, isn't it?"  I had no idea that she had such little faith in me.  Somehow, I always thought that she believed in me…no matter what the situation.  I'm a little hurt by this lack in trust she seems to be displaying

"No, Kaoru-dono, that isn't what I was saying, that it is not."  I sigh and set my bowl aside, my appetite gone.  "I've accepted the position of Assistant Inspector in the Keishichou, that I have."

"A…police officer?"  There is definite relief in her expression, which means she truly did believe I was returning to the life I'd left behind all those years ago at the end of the revolution.

"Y-you're gonna be a…cop?!"  Up until now, Yahiko has remained silent throughout the exchange between Kaoru and myself, but his incredulous shout leaves no doubt as to whether he was paying attention or not.  "You're kiddin', right?"  I shake my head and offer him a reassuring smile.  "Kenshin, it's dangerous bein' a cop."  I refrain from pointing out that as things are now my life _is_ dangerous and adding a uniform isn't going to change things.

"Why Kenshin?  You never mentioned an interest in such things before, so why now?"

"It seemed the right thing to do, Kaoru-dono, that it did."  I can't very well tell her the truth behind this, not if I want her to speak to me again.  Kaoru would never forgive me if I implied this sudden interest in a career in law enforcement was merely a way for me to help bring in money.  She's too proud to admit she needs help for anything.  Kaoru seems to believe it is her mission in life to try to carry all responsibilities on her slender shoulders.  I wish she'd willingly let those who care about her help with this burden.

"Wait a minute…you said you're gonna be the Assistant Inspector, right?"  I nod in agreement, watching as the boy's frown deepens to a scowl.  "Doesn't that mean you'll be workin' with Saito?"  There's a definite note of suspicion in his narrowed eyes.

"Saito?"  Kaoru leans forward, her fist slamming onto the **chabudai **with enough force I jump despite myself as the dishes rattle in their places.  "Have you completely lost your mind?  That delinquent cop is a lunatic.  Have you already forgotten what he did to you?  In case you have, I haven't.  He almost killed you, Kenshin!"  Her voice is rising with her growing anxiety and also contains a hint of accusation in her tone.

"But Kaoru-dono…" I fall silent at her furious glare.  At least she isn't throwing things…yet.  It never fails to amaze me how someone as sweet and kind as Kaoru usually is could have such a nasty and violent temper.  I'd like to say it's part of her charm, but since I'm usually on the receiving end of her anger, I just find it painful.  One look at the expression in her flashing eyes and I begin to think that maybe I should start running now before actually does start flinging objects at my head.

"Why would you agree to work with that man after everything he did to you…and us?  He almost killed Sanosuke and ruined my wall and floor.  He held Yahiko, Megumi and I hostage and then he tried to kill you before dragging you to Kyoto.  He almost got you killed in Kyoto, Kenshin.  What makes you think he can be trusted now?  What if he tries to kill you again?  What'll you do then?  Revert back into Battousai again?  What happens if you can't come out of it this time?"

She has valid concerns, even if they are misplaced.  "You have nothing to worry about, Kaoru-dono, that you do not.  Neither Saito nor I have any intentions of continuing that duel.  I promise you, Kaoru-dono, I'll never again become hitokiri known as Battousai.  I don't have to, not now, not after **shishou** risked his life to teach me the Ama-Kakeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki."

"You've already made up your mind so no amount of reasoning will change it.  I don't know why you're doing this, but if it's something you feel you want to do, I won't try to stop you.  I don't like it, but it's your decision."  Now it's my turn to narrow my eyes suspiciously.  That was too easy.  I wonder why she gave up the argument so quickly.

"**Kuso**!  I'm gonna be late!  Tae asked me to come early today.  Gotta go."  Yahiko jumps to his feet and hurries to the shouji.  "Be careful, Kenshin, all right?  Saito's dangerous."  I smile as he slams the shouji shut.  Yahiko is wise beyond his years, but he really doesn't have anything to worry about.  Saito _is_ dangerous…but only if I let my guard down and I'm certainly not foolish enough to do that.

"All right, Kenshin.  I want the _real_ reason why you're doing this."  I smile innocently and spread my hands in a noncommittal gesture.  I _knew _it.  It had been too easy.  "Don't give me that look.  I want the truth."  I look away with a shrug.  "You're doing this because you think you have to help me financially, right?"  I blink in surprise but resist the urge to answer.  She sighs and shakes her head.  "I admit the extra money would be nice, but not if you're placing your life at risk to earn it.  You're more important to me than a new water bucket, you know."

I shift uneasily under her steady gaze.  I'm not comfortable with this turn in our conversation.  Kaoru doesn't usually discuss her feelings with me.  It isn't that I don't know she cares for me, it's just that I'm not particularly comfortable discussing matters as intimate as this.  I look down at the surface of the chabudai…anywhere but into the entrancing blue of her eyes.  "I didn't realize the water bucket was in need of replacement, that I did not."

"You're missing the point I'm trying to make.  All I'm saying is I don't want you to feel it necessary to place yourself in dangerous situations out of some foolish sense of duty.  Do what you want, Kenshin, but not because you feel obligated."  She places the bowls on the tray and stands, lifting it with her.  "Come on…I'll help with the dishes.  I don't have to teach today."  I stand slowly and frown as she carries the tray to the kitchen.  I wish she would've told me she didn't have to teach today.  I wouldn't have blurted out my career plans quite so…bluntly…if I would've known I had more time to prepare a proper explanation.

*******

Once the dishes are washed and stored away again in their respective places, I step outside and look around the deserted yard of the doujou thoughtfully.  The laundry I washed before breakfast won't be dry yet and Yahiko swept the yard before his morning training.  The garden is planted and I watered it after doing the laundry.  Nothing else needs immediate attention.  I shrug and step off the engawa, heading for the bathhouse.  I have some free time to myself, so I may as well take care of some details now…namely an alteration in my appearance.  I have no wish to experience a repeat of yesterday's embarrassing stares.

An hour later, I emerge from the bathhouse into the bright sunlight.  I certainly hope this helps to avoid humiliating occurrences of mistaken gender.  I should probably check the uniform Saito gave me to make certain it'll fit.  There are definite disadvantages to being smaller than average.  I frown thoughtfully as I cross the yard.  I never really dwelled on it before, but I suppose others would see my lack in height as a hindrance.  Somehow, I've always thought of it as more of an asset.  I'm smaller, therefore quicker.  I can also get into places other, larger men can't.  I shake my head with a grin.  In my mind, that amounts to more than adequate compensation.

I slide the **shouji** open and step into my room out of the bright sunlight.  I blink as my eyes slowly adjust to the dim interior.  I doubt Saito overlooked my size when he arranged for my uniform, but it's better to be certain.  Who knows if his sense of humor took a turn towards the devious?  It would be just like him to give me a uniform that's too big and expect me to make the alterations before my shift tonight.

A short time later, I tug on the jacket's hem and study the cuffs.  It isn't too bad of a fit.  I'm impressed.  I frown at my sakabatou and purse my lips thoughtfully.  How am I supposed to carry it without a proper **obi**?  I study the uniform belt for a moment.  Well…if it works for Saito…I tuck the **saya** through the belt and grimace in discomfort.  This doesn't seem right to me.  Maybe if I wore it a little looser I'd be able to carry the sakabatou and still be able to breathe.

I pause in the act of loosening the belt and tilt my head to the side curiously as I sense an approaching ki.  I think it's Saito, but there's something odd about his ki.  I frown and quickly finish loosening the belt.  I reach for the boots and step towards the shouji, pausing for a moment to admire the glossy black surface.  There's something very appealing about the highly polished surface of these western-style boots.  I shake myself out of my reverie and smile a little at my fanciful thoughts.  "Kenshin!"  I slide the shouji open and smile at Kaoru.  She blinks in surprise and stares at my uniform for a moment then gasps when her eyes focus on my recent haircut.  "Um…Saito wants to see you."

"Thank you, Kaoru-dono."  I wait for her to move so I can step outside, but she only continues to stare at me.  "Kaoru-dono?"  She's still staring at me.  I sigh inwardly.  It can't be all that bad.  I admit that I may not have as steady a hand as those professional westerners who's sole duty is to cut hair, but from what I saw in the mirror it would pass.  Though not as short as it probably should've been, I am quite pleased with the results.

She blinks and shakes her head with a light blush staining her cheeks a soft pink.  "Sorry."  She steps back quickly, eyes still focused on my short hair.  "He's in the front yard."

I nod and sit on the edge of the engawa.  "I wonder what he wants."  I look up at her as I struggle to pull the first boot on.  This is going to take some getting used to I think.  "Did he say why he's here?"  I reach for the second boot and wince when my sakabatou twists into my side uncomfortably.  There has to be a better way of doing things…there just has to be.

"No, he didn't.  He just demanded to see you in that superior tone of his.  Arrogant jerk."  I suppress a grin when she glares in his general direction.  "I hope he doesn't come around often.  I can't like that man."

"Now, now Kaoru-dono, there's no need to be upset, that there is not."  I stand slowly, readjusting the saya thrust through my belt so it doesn't poke me in the side.  "It's inevitable that Saito comes here now that we're working together.  Maybe with a little effort we can come to some arrangement where we can all get along."

"I doubt it."  She folds her arms over her chest, a familiar stubborn tilt to her chin.  "If he stops calling me names maybe things could be different."

I have to admit that she has a valid complaint, but I doubt Saito will agree to cooperate.  I shrug and head for the front yard where he's waiting.  "Stranger things have happened, Kaoru-dono, that they have."

I turn the corner but before I can ask what he's doing here, he steps forward, a grim expression tightening his features.  "Good.  You're in uniform.  Let's go."

"Go?  Go where?"  I scowl at his back as he strides across the yard to the front gate.  "Wait a minute, Saito.  Where are we going?"

"An investigation, ahou.  What else?"  I ignore the insult and study how he's wearing his katana.  His katana appears to be hanging with the edge downwards from his belt…his saya is suspended it seems.  I'm never going to achieve that…I'm missing equipment needed for suspending the saya.  I make a quick adjustment, however, and sigh in relief.  Much better.  At least it isn't uncomfortable anymore.  I'll have to look into finding a scabbard much like Saito's if I want to carry my sakabatou with any amount of ease.

I turn to Kaoru with an apologetic smile.  "I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono, that I am.  I'm not certain how long I'll be and I didn't get a chance to fold the laundry yet."

She sighs and steps closer, a worried frown puckering her brows, blue eyes shadowed with concern.  "That's all right, Kenshin.  I'll take care of it.  Be careful."  She leans forward, pressing her lips to my cheek in a light caress, and turns, dashing inside, out of sight.

I stare after her in surprise and raise a hand, pressing my fingers to my cheek, the feel of her warm caress lingering.  "If you're finished dawdling, we're still expected, Battousai."

I turn slowly, eyes narrowed in irritation, and scowl up at him.  "Don't call me that."  I'm not surprised when he ignores my displeasure.

He reaches inside his uniform jacket, withdrawing a folded sheet of paper.  He holds it out to me with an infuriating smirk.  "A special dispensation allowing you to carry a katana.  It would be an embarrassment to the Keishichou if the Assistant Inspector were to be arrested for the illegal bearing of arms."

"I imagine it would be at that."  I take the paper and tuck it inside my own jacket, not bothering to read it.  If Saito says it's a special dispensation, then it is.  He wouldn't lie about something like that.  "What are we investigating?"  I hurry to keep up with his long strides.  This is one of those rare moments that I actually do feel hindered by my lack in height.  I hate trying to walk with taller people.

"The murder of Akagawa Souseki, assistant to the Minister of Finance."

"Oh…" I frown thoughtfully and glance at him from the corner of my eyes.  "Would this murder be connected to the other four that have been mentioned in the newspapers?"

He scowls at me and snorts derisively.  "We won't know that until we begin the investigation, ahou."

"Stop calling me an ahou, Saito.  There's nothing wrong with my intelligence.  It was an honest question, that it was."  And I'm supposed to work with him?  I think I may have to become accustomed to being aggravated on a frequent basis.

"Stop asking stupid questions and walk faster."  I grit my teeth in irritation but lengthen my strides.  Insufferable.  Arrogant.  Puffed up with self-importance… Oh yes, I can see how this alliance is going to be unpleasant.  I should've remembered the other times we worked together before I agreed to do it again.

*******

          The overpowering scent of blood assails my senses before we even enter the building.  I feel my stomach heave, and then settle as I purposely close my mind to the horror rising up within me.  I ignore the stirrings of my other self…the side I thought myself rid of for good after the completion of my training when my shishou risked his life to teach me the succession technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu…the side of me most familiar with death…the hitokiri of the revolution.  This is something I didn't anticipate.  I hope it doesn't prove to be problematic.  I have no wish to ever return to the coldness I'd felt back then.

"Inspector Fujita…thank kami-sama you're here."  I pull my mind away from my inner turmoil and focus instead on the pale officer addressing Saito with desperate urgency colouring his tone, determined to ignore the uncertainty and fear the stirrings create deep within myself.  "It's a real mess in there, Sir."

"Explain."  I glance at Saito and find his eyes on me, assessing.  Of course…my ki.  He couldn't have failed to notice the abrupt shift in my ki.  I wonder if he expected something like this to happen.  If he did, I wish he would've warned me first, before we arrived here.  It would've been nice to be prepared.

"It's just like I said, Sir.  It's a real mess.  You have to see it for yourself to understand."  I have a bad feeling about this.  If I can trust my judgment in this, I'd say whatever is inside has severely rattled this officer's nerves.  I wonder what he means by mess.  Could it be that this is his first murder investigation?  Somehow, I doubt that's the problem.  Mess…his choice of words fills me with a sense of foreboding.

Saito gestures for me to precede him and though I really don't want to be the first to enter the building, I do it anyway.  The moment I open the western-style door I know we aren't dealing with just a 'normal' type of murder.  Under the busy bustle and professional detachment of the various officer's moving about is fear.  Fear and horror.  It's in their eyes and hushed voices.  Some…if not most…of these officers are hardened veterans, their lined faces and grim expressions attesting to this assumption.  They shouldn't be disturbed by a man's death to this extent.

Most of the activity seems to be focused around a door at the end of a long hall.  I glance over my shoulder at Saito.  "Should we…" He nods abruptly, not allowing me to finish the question.  I continue along the hall, the sickly-sweet scent becoming stronger, overriding all other odors.  As we continue down the corridor, I pause next to another door, this one also closed.  Something isn't right.  The scent of blood is much too strong, overpowering everything else, crawling through my senses and threatening to overwhelm me.  I halt before the closed door and frown, closing my eyes in concentration.  There's something about this door…something tickling the edge of my awareness.  A curt tap on my shoulder brings me back to the present and I continue towards the end of the hall, halting by the officers standing guard outside the office.  I don't want to open this door.  Something tells me I don't want to see what's on the other side.  I draw in a shallow breath, forcing myself into cold detachment and open the door.  "Well…" I step into the room and grimace as my boots squish on the carpet.  "He was right.  It _is_…messy."  Though I've seen many gruesome things over my lifetime and various forms of death from simple old age to the most vicious of murders, I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like this before.  

"Well?  Impressions?"  I glance at Saito to see he's studying the room with narrowed eyes.

I draw in a shallow breath, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the stench of death and blood permeating the air in the office.  "This isn't a normal murder, for one thing."  I step further into the room as an older officer moves towards Saito, eyeing me curiously.  I force all emotions to the back of my consciousness.  I can't afford to let my feelings get in the way of my first investigation.  Looking on the scene with calm coldness, I can only describe this scene as horribly gruesome.  Brutality of this caliber shouldn't be shocking for someone with a past such as mine, though I have to admit the assassinations I conducted weren't quite so…messy.  I hear the door open and then close.  "No one saw the killer?"  I direct the question to Saito without taking my eyes off the blood-spattered room.

"No."  I hear a match being struck, followed by the acrid aroma of burning tobacco.  I'm thankful to the contrasting scent.  It takes my mind off the scent of so much blood in such a confined space as this office.  "No one saw or heard anything.  The…body…was discovered by a clerk.  He's in another room being questioned."

"I doubt he'll have any helpful information."  I study the room with careful detachment, my composure returning finally.  "The killer came through the window."  I turn back to face him.  He nods and draws deeply on his cigarette, eyes moving over the room in much the same manner mine had a moment before.  "Akagawa was killed instantly.  This…" I gesture at the room at large.  "Occurred after his death."

"I agree.  I can't see someone remaining silent as he's being dismembered."

"What is the purpose behind such an act?  Obviously, his death was only a small part of this.  Retribution?  A warning?"  I frown thoughtfully.  "Has anything been moved?"  He shakes his head silently, watching me intently.  I turn away, pursing my lips in contemplation as my eyes fall on each of the scattered remains of the victim.  "Perhaps some answers lie in the placement of the…parts."  I wrinkle my nose in distaste.  I move forward and suppress a shudder of revulsion at the squishing noise my boots make on the blood-soaked carpet.  I ignore the stares of the other officers as I study the chopped up pieces of Akagawa Souseki.  There seems to be a lot of blood on the floor, walls and ceiling.  I scowl at the dismembered limbs and then the walls before turning back to Saito.  "There's too much blood for one body."

He nods and reaches over the desk, stubbing out his cigarette in an overflowing ashtray.  I can't say I like the smell emanating from it, but I will admit it's better than the alternative.  "Yes, there is."  He straightens and regards me solemnly.  "However, one body is all there is."

*******

          One body…or rather what's left of it…and enough blood for two.  I survey the walls and ceiling for a moment, ignoring the now silent officers, feeling their eyes on my as I gingerly step around the room.  Saito lights another cigarette, watching me intently.  I resist the urge to squirm under his steady gaze.  I stare at the floor and silently count parts.  I do this twice, but still only come up with enough pieces for one person.  There's no mistake…there has to be another body around somewhere.

I approach the open window and clear my mind of all but the knowledge of a **hitokiri**.  I stand with my back to the window, visualizing Akagawa sitting in his office.  My eyes fall on the chair at the desk.  "He was killed here."  I point at the hole in the back of the chair.  I move into an alert stance as if preparing for attack and hold my hands in the position needed if I were holding a **katana**.  I spring forward, thrusting the imaginary katana.  "A single thrust."  I relax my stance and turn back to Saito.  "He was dead before he knew someone was here."  I look around, searching for the head.  I find it perched on a cabinet.  I frown and tilt my head to the side curiously.  It's like some kind of gruesome art with the head as the central attraction.  Why would someone scatter all the other pieces of the dismembered body and then take the time to place the head in such a careful way?  I approach it slowly, studying it carefully.  "Hmm…" Without touching it, I examine the severed head thoroughly before finally nodding decisively and turning back to Saito.  "Yes.  A single thrust of a katana through the back of the chair, through the back of his head, probably emerging from his throat.  Instant death.  Virtually painless."

Saito steps forward, drawing on his cigarette deeply.  "I agree.  A fairly merciful death."

"So why this mess?"  I gesture at the room at large.

He shrugs, moving closer to the open window and tosses his cigarette out of it.  I frown, but say nothing.  He doesn't need me to tell him that's how fires are started.  "As you said before, a possible warning to others.  The question is, who?"

I turn back to the head and, ignoring my revulsion, lean closer.  Something seems a little odd about this head.  I look around quickly and reach for a pen from the desk.  I push my distaste aside and grasp the blood-covered pen before turning back to Akagawa's head.  I lean forward again, inserting the pen into the gaping mouth.  "Hmm…"

Saito steps closer, scowling down at me.  "What are you doing?"  The other officers are also moving a little closer, as if morbidly fascinated by my actions.

I move the pen around and frown thoughtfully.  I reach up with a grimace of disgust and poke a finger inside, ignoring several gasps of outrage behind me.  "No tongue."  I step back and look around for something to wipe my hands on.

"Was that really necessary, Himura?"  Saito looks more amused than censuring.

I nod and take the cloth a young officer holds out with a grateful smile.  "Yes, it was, Inspector.  Unless I overlooked it, Akagawa's tongue has been removed from the scene of his death."

He leans closer, lowering his voice for my ears alone.  "You've shocked the junior officers, **Battousai**."  He straightens and moves away from me, staring at the floor and the grisly objects strewn around the room.  "It's difficult to be certain, but your assumption may be correct.  We won't know until everything has be categorized, but it does appear that the tongue is missing."  I hope he doesn't want me to do the categorizing of body parts.  I'm already beginning to feel a little ill.  The stench of death is slipping past my careful detachment.  I think I need to get some fresh air before I _am_ physically ill.  That wouldn't be a very good first impression for these junior officers to have of their new Assistant Inspector.  "Tanaka."

The officer who gave me the cloth steps forward.  "Sir?"

"See to it that the pieces are gathered and identified."  The young man, Tanaka, swallows audibly, but nods sharply.  "When it's done, report to me."

"Yes, Sir."  He turns away and gestures for his colleagues to approach him.

Saito motions to the door and I nod gratefully.  "We will be in the next room, Tanaka."  I follow him from the bloody room and heave a relieved sigh when the door closes behind us on the ghastly scene of carnage.

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**bokken:**  a wooden practice sword

**hashi:**  chopsticks

**masaka:**  No!  Impossible!  It can't be!

**chabudai:  **low eating table

**shishou:**  master; teacher

**kuso:**  1. feces. 2. Damn it! Shit!

**doujou's:  **place for practice or tournament [martial arts]

**yukata**:  informal summer kimono

**haori:  **short jacket worn over kimono

**engawa:  **veranda

**Kaoru-dono:  **Miss Kaoru, archaic formal term of address, now obsolete

**Meiji Era:  **1868-1912

**hitokiri: ** manslayer; literally people cutter

**katana:**  Japanese sword

**Battousai: ** nickname roughly meaning 'sword-drawer'


	5. Chapter 3

**_Revised July 04, 2993_**

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**A Meiji Murder**

by Chiruken

Chapter 3 

_~1880~_

With a sigh I lean against the wall, ignoring the curious looks the other police officers are sending my way.  I fold my arms over my chest and scowl as I stare down at the floor.  "Body dismembered and head painstakingly severed, the parts tossed around the room in seemingly careless abandon.  Why?"  I wave my hand in irritation, dispelling the cigarette smoke lingering in front of my face as I run through the sketchy facts we have at our disposal.  "His tongue cut out and removed from the scene."  I make a sound of disgust, grimacing with aversion.  "We're obviously dealing with an individual with a very sick mind."

Saito grunts his acknowledgement of my brief assessment.  "With a grudge against Akagawa Souseiki, don't forget."  With another sigh, I close my hands into fists at my sides briefly and unclench them again before I look up at Saito to see that he's frowning down at me thoughtfully.  "All parts found and accounted for…except for his tongue.  Why is that do you think?"

I shake my head with a frown, just as puzzled by this apparent inconsistency as he evidently is.  "There's obviously a clear message behind this being directed at someone specific.  The question is, who?  And why?  And what is the message?"  I can feel the beginnings of a headache forming in my temples and reach up to press my fingers against the dull ache in an attempt to relieve the pressure.

Looking away from me to the wall across from us he shrugs and draws deeply on his cigarette before replying.  "There's also the unaccountable excess of blood.  There's a body out there…" He gestures towards the open windows across the room.  "Missing its blood."  I nod slowly in full agreement, dropping my hand to my side again.  "A double murder with only one body.  What a nightmare."  There's an almost imperceptible weariness in his tone that I'm certain I wasn't supposed to hear.  It's gratifying to have proof that Saito Hajime, once the captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi in Kyoto during the revolution and considered to be one of the strongest fighters on the Shogunate's side, is human after all.

"Tokyo is a very large city to search for the other body, that it is."  I sigh in resignation, knowing that it's going to be a very long day…and night.  I know also that my nightmares are going to be filled with dismembered bodies missing their tongues and too much blood.  I try to shake the odd feeling the image invokes as I feel my hair trying to stand on end, half remembered stories of vampires flitting through my mind.  I mentally smack a palm to my forehead.  Himura, don't be an idiot.  Vampires _drink_ blood…not leave it behind.  I force my mind back to the matter at hand.  "However, I believe the identity of the other victim may aid us in solving _this_ murder."  I remove my hat and rub my head in frustration, inconspicuously massaging my temples again to relieve the pain forming there with increasing force.  "It's a matter of finding that other body.  It could be anywhere, that it could."

"I'd say it would have to be fairly close to this one."  I look at him questioningly, waiting for him to elaborate.  "It would generate suspicion if someone were to wander around the city carrying one or two buckets filled with blood.  Wouldn't you agree?"  I wince, wondering how I could have overlooked something as obvious as that and nod slowly, pursing my lips thoughtfully as I think it over.  Aside from the fact that it would have been too awkward to cart around two or more buckets of blood around the city, it would have generated too much suspicion so it _does_ make sense that the second body would be in close proximity to Akagawa's office.  I'm a little embarrassed that I didn't think of it first.  I push myself away from the wall and with slow deliberate strides approach the windows.  I look out, surveying the surrounding buildings and shrubs, eyes narrowed against the glare of the sunlight reflecting off the glass.  Slowly I push the window open, allowing fresh air to stir the stifling heat and stagnant air of the office.  The body could be hidden in plain sight for all we know.  "How would you suggest we proceed, Assistant Inspector Himura?"

I glance over my shoulder at him, noting the curiosity of the other men seems to have doubled.  It's blatantly clear that he didn't bother to inform them of who I am before now.  I swallow my annoyance at his lack of forethought.  "I would suggest searching the closest buildings for the other body, concentrating our efforts on those in closest proximity to this one, that I would."  He nods his agreement and then raises an eyebrow expectantly.  I frown, a little uncertain as to what I may have overlooked.  The body parts are all accounted for, only the tongue missing.  I doubt we'll find that here, so that can't be it.  I can't see the killer being careless enough to leave his weapon behind after all the elaborate planning that clearly went into an act of such vicious malice.  He crosses the room and stubs his cigarette out in an overflowing ashtray, a small puff of ash and smoke floating up in the air around to settle on the desk.  "It may prove beneficial to closely search the surrounding bushes for the buckets as well."  I offer the suggestion a little uncertainly.  He nods slowly and waits again without replying.  "Perhaps we should question his colleagues again.  We may discover something useful.  After all, every politician has enemies, that they do."

"Yes, I agree.  However, I doubt if he'd give himself away so easily.  We're obviously dealing with an individual of higher intelligence."  There's an almost imperceptible note in his tone that sounds suspiciously like appreciation for our unknown foe liberally interspersed with grudging respect.

I grimace in disgust.  That can't be right.  He almost sounds as if he _admires_ the unknown killer and that just doesn't make sense…Saito Hajime doesn't admire anyone.  "A deviant intelligence, if you ask me.  No sane individual could mastermind something this gruesomely brutal."  He smirks knowingly and I groan inwardly.  I can't even defend myself since we have an avid audience.  Leave it to Saito to refer to my past in such a hateful way.  I was an assassin, not a butcher.  I scowl up at him, but keep the thought to myself.

The moment passes and he steps back, reaching inside his jacket for his cigarettes and matches again.  "Perhaps.  Any other observations…" I grit my teeth in irritation at the meaningful pause, the amusement in his expression unmistakable, leaving no doubt as to what he's thinking at the moment.  "Assistant Inspector?"  There's that insufferable smirk again.

I draw in a calming breath, pushing my annoyance aside.  This is neither the time nor the place to indulge in petty squabbles.  Besides…if I only bide my time and exercise some patience I'll be able to get my revenge at a later date.  I place my hands behind my back and rock back on my heels, thinking hard.  There was something about the scene in that office…something nagging the back of my mind…something important.  But what?  What could it be?  Closing my eyes, I envisioned the scene again and analyzed the information available to me.  An instant later my eyes snapped open.  That's it!  Turning to Saito I clear my throat to gain his attention.  "I doubt the assassin himself would've orchestrated the scene in Akagawa's office."  

He pauses in the act of lighting his cigarette and raises an eyebrow in mocking inquiry.  I really hate his superior attitude and condescending expressions.  "Why do you say that?"

"The killing blow was swift and professional."

"So?"  He lights the cigarette, blowing the smoke towards the ceiling with casual nonchalance.  I get the distinct impression that he's trying, yet again, to bait me to see if I'll snap and allow my temper to get the best of me.  Insufferable jackass.

Determined to remain calm and professional, I ignore the smirk playing about his lips and focus instead on the investigation.  "The rest…the dismemberment, the splattered blood…it was too…_messy_…to have been done by a professional assassin.  An assassin would kill and be done with it.  That display was more like…" I frown thoughtfully, my words trailing off as the thread of a distant memory tickles at the back of my mind, elusively dancing just out of reach as I attempt to pursue it.

"Like what?"  He's looking at me curiously, lit cigarette dangling from his fingers, momentarily forgotten as he awaits my answer.

I shrug, the memory slipping away, returning to the shadowy recesses of my mind.  It's frustrating, but I also know that it'll come to me when I least expect it.  But Saito is still waiting for my answer, so I say the next best thing that will fit the situation.  "Like a child's tantrum, so to speak."

He snorts, a humorless smile twisting his lips.  "A demonic child, wouldn't you say?"

*******

I almost smile at his analogy.  Demonic child indeed.  Instead, I shrug again and turn to look outside.  The better part of the day has already passed.  That's rather surprising.  I suppose I was too busy thinking and trying to hold back my horror to notice the passing of time.  I don't think I'm going to rest easily until this madman is found…or maybe two, if my assumptions are correct.  I sigh inwardly.  That's all we need…a reasonably sane professional killer partnered with an obviously insane accomplice roaming around Tokyo.  "Might I suggest we begin the search for the missing body before it becomes much later?  Tired minds and bodies often overlook the obvious, that they do."

He turns to the openly staring officers.  "You heard Assistant Inspector Himura.  Get on with it."  He barks out the command and they scramble for the door with unseemly haste.

I roll my eyes and shake my head in mild disgust.  I doubt if any of those junior officers is a day over twenty…if even that.  "Are boys being employed in the Keishichou now, Inspector Fujita?"

He shrugs and turns back to me.  "The youth are much easier to train than the experienced who are accustomed to their old ways of doing things."

I grin up at him and lean against the wall again.  "Like ourselves, hmm?"

"Perhaps."  He perches on the edge of the desk and stubs his cigarette out before folding his arms over his chest.  "Now tell me, was there anything familiar about that scene?"

"Yes…and no."  I frown, staring across the room at the closed door.  "I can't remember seeing anything so…grisly…before.  I have seen death in its various forms and I, myself, have been the deliverer of the killing stroke.  However, there is nothing in my experience that could relate to that level of debasement."

"Your own killings weren't much cleaner, Battousai."

I scowl up at him and push away from the wall to pace around the room.  "That isn't amusing, Saito.  I killed my opponents…but I didn't chop them up into little pieces and toss the parts around like I was playing some gruesome form of **saikoro**."

"No, I suppose you didn't at that.  So, what was familiar to you then?"

"Other than the recognizable killing blow?"  He nods and regards me steadily.  I resist the urge to fidget under his direct stare.  I'm being silly, I know that.  The revolution ended thirteen years ago.  Anything I may say to him now about that time has no bearing on our present circumstances.  "There were rumors in Kyoto, during the revolution, of a group of individuals who conducted a series of assassinations.  Their methods were…controversial…and many of the patriots openly disapproved, that they did."  He raises an eyebrow in silent inquiry.  I could really become sick of that look.  "They tormented their targets for a prolonged time…from what I heard I assume they didn't limit themselves to only killing their intended target."  I frown, trying to remember more details and finally shrug.  "That isn't much, I know, but they were known to leave a grisly mess after their task was complete.  It may not be the same people, but it is their style from what I heard during the revolution, that it is."

"**Goumonha**."  His lip curls in distaste.  I look at him uncertainly.  "The individuals you just described were known as the Goumonha.  When they chose their target the torment could last up to weeks, the killings more grisly with each victim, slowly getting closer to the one they truly intended to kill."

"Kami-sama…" I breathe the word, horrified understanding dawning.  "I thought they were eliminated before the end of the revolution."  I should have made the connection before between the rumors I heard back then.  How could I have not known the Goumonha and the renegade assassins were the same people?

"As did I.  This may not be the Goumonha…it may simply be a nutcase recreating their acts."

I scrub my face tiredly, feeling much older than my thirty-one years.  "Either way, this could prove to become very complicated.  Very complicated indeed."

*******

We turn as a brief knock sounds at the door preceding the entry of a pale, older man carrying a tray with two cups and a teapot, hands shaking in their white-knuckled grip of the tray.  He silently crosses the room and sets the tray on the desk before departing, closing the door with a soft click, not one word having been exchanged.  I look at Saito questioningly.  "Refreshments.  How considerate."  I smile at his dry tone, reaching out and pouring myself a cup of the fragrant liquid.  I pause, raising an eyebrow, and he nods.  I pour Saito's tea and hand the cup to him, amused by the seemingly mundane and oh-so-normal act of courtesy.

I lean against the wall again and raise the cup, sipping thoughtfully.  If we're dealing with the Goumonha…assuming they survived the chaos of the revolution…we can expect more scenes like the one in Akagawa's office.  Unless he was their true target.  It seems unlikely, though.  If he was the actual target, why remove his tongue?  Unless…I frown and lower my cup slowly.  "Saito, from what you heard, were the Goumonha known to take…um…trophies from their victims?"

He sets his cup aside and shakes his head slowly.  "Not that I know of.  Why?"

I shake my head in dismissal.  "It was just a passing thought, that it was."  We fall silent again, the sound of the clock ticking loud in the room.  So the removal of Akagawa's tongue was significant.  The question is in what way?  I have a feeling it's going to show up somewhere along the way…more than likely at the scene of another murder.  I hope it isn't as…_messy_…as this one was.  I don't think I could take many scenes like the one in Akagawa's office.  In fact, I don't want to become accustomed to such things again.  I don't want to become familiar with the scent of death ever again.

"What are you thinking, Battousai?"  I blink, pushing the dark thoughts aside and try to summon a smile.  His eyes narrow and he leans forward, expression hard.  "Don't try that innocent rurouni act on me.  It won't work.  I know you too well."

I scowl at him, my irritation returning at his not so gentle probing.  "You don't know anything about me, Saito, except for your skewed perceptions of the way I was thirteen years ago.  People change, in case you haven't noticed."

He leans back, cold amusement glinting in his amber eyes, and chuckles.  "I know you better than you know yourself, it seems.  A man can't change that much.  Inside of you, under that absurd mask of rurouni that you wear, is still the hitokiri of the revolution.  Shall I demonstrate just how close to the surface he is?"  I press my lips together in stubborn silence, my eyes narrowing with growing resentment.  "No?  Then at least stop lying to yourself and accept things as they are."

"You know something, Saito?  You're a real obnoxious jerk."  I sigh and force myself to relax, raising my cup again.

"Perhaps."  His lips twist in a condescending smirk.  "If I'm an obnoxious jerk, then you're an idealistic fool.  Your denial of your true self isn't realistic."

"Well, maybe I like things this way."  I lower the cup again and smile tightly.  "I don't see how an analysis of my personality and my numerous shortcomings has any significance in relation to the murder of Akagawa Souseiki."

"If you are hindered in your investigation by you stubborn refusal to step into reality, then yes, it is significant, Battousai."

He seems to have a ready answer for everything.  How irritating.  "Is this murder related to the ones in the newspaper?"  I think it's well past time for a change in topic.  Discussing my past with Saito is the quickest way for me to lose my temper and do something to prove him right.  That's the last thing I want to do.

He shakes his head, expression growing serious again.  "Not even close.  The other murders were simple, straightforward and random acts of violence."

"Random, huh?  It seems to me that if four politicians are killed it isn't as quite as 'random' as you're implying."

"Possibly, but, unlike Akagawa, they weren't chopped up into little pieces."  I grimace at the reminder and nod, accepting his assurance.  If Saito doesn't believe they're related, then they probably aren't.

I glance out the window and watch as the sun slowly sinks below the horizon.  Kami-sama but this is turning into a hellishly long day…and it isn't over yet.  We still have to find that other body.

*******

I come awake with a start, half drawing my **sakabatou** before my surroundings register in my sleep-fogged mind.  **Kuso**…that was careless of me.  Falling asleep with Saito so close is probably the least intelligent thing I've done in a very long time and closer to suicide than I'm comfortable with being.  "Inspector Fujita, we found it!"  I blink and stand slowly, watching the junior officer come bounding into the room.  It's Tanaka, I think.  I glance at the clock and stifle a groan.  The nearest that I can tell, I slept for close to three hours.  I'm fortunate that Saito isn't interested in settling things between us at the moment.  I'll have to use more caution in the future.

"Where?"  He pushes away from the wall he was leaning against, glancing at me with another of those irritating smirks.

I turn my back on him and watch as a flush creeps into Tanaka's face, his expression growing sheepish.  "The cellar, Sir."

"Cellar?  Which cellar?"  I step forward, drawing his attention.  He blinks in surprise as I move out of the shadows.  I feel a surge of exasperation, but maintain a carefully blank expression.  Someone ought to teach these boys to be more alert.  I think I'll mention it to Saito later.  At this rate, if they're all as inattentive as Tanaka, none of the junior officers will live long enough to reach a senior ranking.

His eyes slide past me to Saito questioningly before resting on me again.  He clears his throat before replying.  "The cellar in this building."  I raise an eyebrow when he neglects to acknowledge my rank.  Interesting.  Mutiny in the ranks already.  I shrug inwardly.  Now isn't the time to press the issue.

Instead, I turn to Saito with a sheepish look of my own.  "I should have realized."

"That is all, Tanaka.  The Assistant Inspector and I will be along momentarily."

"Yes, Sir."  I watch as he executes a smart salute, glances at me resentfully, and turns on his heel.

After the door closes with a soft thump, the room falls silent save for the ticking of the clock.  "You undermine your own authority.  You should have reprimanded him immediately for his neglect of courtesy and his disrespectful attitude.  How do you expect to command the officers in our division with this mind-set?"

I shrug and tug the hem of my jacket straight.  "I have no experience in such things, Saito.  I'm learning as I go, so to speak.  Besides, it was neither the time nor the place."  I scowl at him irritably.  "You're partly to blame, too, you know."

"How so?"  He folds his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow mockingly.

"To begin with, none of those boys has any idea of who I am, Saito."

He shrugs and moves towards the door.  "What did you mean?"  I frown uncertainly.  "You said you should've realized, implying something was overlooked.  What was it?"

"Oh, that.  The scent of blood when we first arrived.  It was too strong outside of Akagawa's office to have simply been emanating from there, that it was."

He nods slowly and opens the door.  "I thought as much myself."  He halts before stepping through and turns back to me abruptly, closing the door again.  I look up at him in surprise.  "Try to conduct yourself in a manner befitting a man in your position, **Battousai**."

"What do you mean by that?"  I frown, puzzled by his odd jumping from topic to topic.  Sometimes Saito can be very confusing.

"You are no longer the rurouni, so stop acting like a simpleton."

For a moment, I'm speechless with outrage.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you continue as you are now, you will never gain the respect needed for a man in your position.  No one will take you seriously."  I flush angrily as his eyes move over me disparagingly and his lips twist into a contemptuous smirk.  "Your looks and attitude are equally to blame."

"What's wrong with the way I look?"  I rest my hand on the hilt of my sakabatou and narrow my eyes as my irritation expands into genuine anger.

"Apart from the fact that you have the appearance of a child?"

"Fine.  I'm short.  Big deal.  It has never stopped me from getting things done in the past."  I honesty believed he was above such juvenile ridicule.  I'm a little disappointed.

He nods as if satisfied.  By what, I have no idea.  "Much better.  Let's go."

I press my lips together and resist the urge to hit him over the head with my **saya**…hard.  "Aggravating, obnoxious jerk."  I mutter it as I follow him out the door.  Was he trying to make me angry?  If so, he succeeded admirably.

*******

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Saikoro:_**  dice game

**_Goumonha:_**  Torture Group

**_Sakabatou:_** reverse-blade sword

**_Kuso:_**  damn it!; feces; shit!**__**

**_Battousai:  _**nickname roughly meaning "sword-drawer"**__**

**_Rurouni:_**  wandering ronin

**_Ronin:_**  masterless samurai

**_Saya:_**  sheath; scabbard


End file.
